The instant invention relates to a document turning machine and a document conveying machine. More particularly, the invention is directed to an envelope conveyor which attaches to an envelope turning machine which turns envelopes received seriatim from an inserting machine for the purpose of aligning each envelope preparatory to the envelope being stamped by a mailing machine which may be located at right angles to the inserting machine or in line with the inserting machine.
Until recently, envelope turning devices were marketed which were limited to a specific angle for turning the envelope as it emerged from the inserter. For example, a "conversion unit and turntable", which is factory installed to a customer's order and adapted to a particular inserter, allows the envelopes to be turned 180.degree. for alignment with a suitable mailing machine positioned at a right angle with respect to the inserting machine. Alternatively, there is available a turner which is installed in the field by appropriate service personnel which is limited to turning the envelope 90.degree., which turner is used in the case of the mailing machine being aligned with the inserting machine. In both cases, i.e. the mailing machine and inserting machine being aligned with each other or at right angles to each other, neither turning apparatus is readily adaptable to being set up in the field for operation in the alternative mode. More specifically, there was no single envelope turner that could operate both with the mailing machine and inserting machine in alignment or at a right angle to each other.
Envelope turners have now been developed which can turn the envelope either 90.degree. or 180.degree. depending upon the alignment of the mailing machine and inserting machine. However, in order for such a turner to operate with an inserting machine, an envelope conveying machine is needed to fit between the inserting machine and envelope turner which can function regardless of whether the mailing machine is in line or at right angles to the inserter. Expressed in different terms, an envelope conveyor which is attached to the envelope turner is needed to permit the envelope turner to be used in either of its two modes, i.e. the entry and exit of the turner in line with each other, or at a right angle to each other.
Accordingly, the instant invention combines a document turner and a document conveyor with coupling features that enable the turner to be used either in line with upstream document handling equipment or at a right angle to upstream document handling equipment.